


non idem

by CampionSayn



Series: September Morning Bells [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Desi Harry Potter, Flash Fic, Gen, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Slytherin Harry Potter, Snape's Worst Memory, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/pseuds/CampionSayn
Summary: 'Beware; for I am fearless, and therefore powerful.'--Mary ShelleyOr:As if time travel wasn't bad enough, now Harry was a little more terrified of Hermione than he had ever been. And she was defending him at the moment.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape, The Marauders - Relationship
Series: September Morning Bells [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	non idem

The blood had gone to his head, there was a ringing in his ears, there was James-bloody-Potter and Sirius-fucking-Black with their wands raised in spellwork holding the two Slytherins up in the air.   
  
There was Peter-wanking-Pettigrew laughing five feet behind them with the gathering mass of students from what appeared to be every house.  
  
There was Lupin cringing away behind a book, pretending nothing was happening, even as James made a comment about removing clothing and Sirius making a bet about what they could remove the fastest.  
  
  
But it all fell away, like smearing colors painted poorly by children on a window in fade-away pastels, in something like half an instant.  
  
  
The world was water, and then it was an explosion.  
  
  
Harry had to paw the ground for his glasses that had unceremoniously been knocked off of his face when he crashed down to the grass, not finding anything before him but a mass of shapes and shadows, before he suddenly found a pair of thin hands--shaking slightly--perch them on the end of his nose.  
  
His ears were still ringing, which didn't make the situation any more ideal, but he almost smiled when he found Snape on the ground before him, looking more confused than Harry had ever seen him. Probably due not only to someone actually standing up for him, but another _Slytherin_ on top of that.  
  
  
Or...more specifically, another Slytherin, and apparently a very angry Gryffindor that looked a little like she was quite literally on fire.  
  
  
Lily was there too, but Harry had come to realize that Snape barely thought of her as anything more than his best friend, and anyway, she was hanging back, bent over beside the two fallen Slytherins, looking equally terrified of Hermione; the girl having sent the two bullies flying into the lake after she'd absconded their wands, turned Pettigrew into the rat he was--squeaking pathetically in a cage she'd transfigured out of rocks and sticks--and stood above Lupin in his spot beneath the tree like the messenger of death.  
  
Harry probably should have felt sorry for Remus, but after he'd done absolutely _nothing_ to curb his friends' shitty behavior, he couldn't bring himself to feel more than pride at Hermione blazing in all her righteous fury.  
  
  
And then the words came and he made himself comfortable. As if he was going to enjoy a round of Quidditch.  
  
  
"HOW **DARE** YOU. HOW DARE YOU SHIRK YOUR DUTIES AS PREFECT WHEN TWO STUDENTS ARE BEING ASSAULTED, HUMILIATED, AND ABUSED FOR THE ENTERTAINMENT OF OTHERS. HOW _**DARE** _YOU WEAR THAT BADGE--YOU, SIR, ARE THE WORST PREFECT I HAVE EVER MET!!"  
  
  
Remus had gotten to his feet, one hand in his pocket gripping his wand, but Harry noted that it seemed he wasn't stupid enough to contradict the girl in any way, instead keeping his back pressed up against the tree and his head down so far that it was almost like he was hiding his neck.  
  
(Perhaps a hold-over from his full moon romps told him instinctively when he was in the presence of a predator more powerful than himself and made sure he quit while he was ahead. All that was missing was a tail to tuck between his legs and piss running down to show total submission.)  
  
  
"...YOU WERE MADE A PREFECT TO CURB THIS DISGUSTING BEHAVIOR, NOT ENABLE IT! AND IF I EVER CATCH THIS HAPPENING AGAIN, I'LL BURY YOU FOR IT--YOU-YOU-YOU--!!"  
  
Now Harry got into it, pulling himself to his feet and finding himself behind her, hand he'd bruised from punching James coming to rest on her shoulder. A salve over a sunburn.  
  
  
She was so angry that her magic had to be drawn back from snapping at him, catching his skin like the electric current he often felt when he had to do laundry for his aunt over summer holidays. He caught her eye, brown meeting green, and the magic slipped back down to a tolerable level.  
  
  
"No need to plot murder quite so loud, 'Mione," he smiled, tilting his head at the crowd still surrounding them, showing all of his teeth in a smile he remembered Riddle using on him in his Second year with Ginny Weasley losing her life force, "You know where they sleep, after all."


End file.
